Print data may contain data representing various drawing objects having different shapes that are used to form a final output image. One example of such drawing object is a drawing object having a shape of a rectangle. As used herein, a drawing object having a shape of a rectangle will be termed as a “rectangle drawing object.” In this regard, based on the print data, multiple rectangle drawing objects (e.g., a sequence of rectangle drawing objects) may need to be rendered. One example of rendering of multiple rectangle drawing objects is the case of forming a non-uniform background of the final output image.
Typically, each rectangle drawing object in the print data will have a corresponding filling color that fills a rectangle drawing object (or, in other words, a “rectangle filling color”). One traditional method of rendering a rectangle drawing object is to generate rectangle orders (or printing commands), and to set a rectangle filling color for every single rectangle. FIG. 1 depicts an example of a related art workflow for drawing a rectangle object.
As shown in FIG. 1, at step 10, rendering of rectangle drawing object starts. At step 12, a rectangle filling color is set. Then, at step 14, rectangle parameters are set (e.g., a width and a height of the rectangle are set). At step 16, rectangle orders are generated and, at step 18, the rendering of rectangle drawing object ends.
As noted above, the above-described process is traditionally carried out for each single rectangle drawing object in a plurality of rectangle drawing objects to be rendered. For example, when two rectangle drawing objects are not connected or overlap each other, traditionally, such drawing objects need to be rendered individually. Hence, when many such drawing objects exist, the rectangle order generation and filling color setup will take time and cause printing speed performance to slow down.